A silicon-based organic light-emitting diode (referred to as OLED) is a micro-display developed in recent years, and can be used for manufacturing OLED displays with high pixels per inch (referred to as PPI) and high refresh frequency due to the mature silicon-based semiconductor process.
A white OLED (referred to as WOLED) plus a color filter (referred to as CF) are used for realizing colorization in related art. In this process, the low temperature color filter (referred to as LTCF) technology can achieve the pixel processing accuracy of 1-2 microns.